This Is How We Dance
by rawringfish
Summary: Hannah Montana has been a popstar for a while now, and Miley has been an average girl for her whole life. What happens when Miley suddenly changes her style and the kind of music she likes? Jiley, Loliver


**((Hey, this is my first Hannah Montana fan fic, so it may be a bit cheesy…but hold in, it may get better…))**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HANNAH MONTANA!**

Robbie Ray walked in, holding up his white puffy shirt. A large green stain shone on the front, right in the middle.

"JACKSON!!" He yelled. Jackson looked over from the TV.

"Yeah dad?" He noticed the shirt. "Oh sweet niblets." He quickly looked away.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not mix your boxers with my whites? This is the fourth time this has happened, and look where it's gone now." Robbie said, standing beside the couch.

"I'm sorry dad, but I was rushed. I had to get to the beach. Cooper had some fine chicks waiting for me. Whoo were they hot." He smiled, then it quickly dissipated, seeing his dad wasn't falling for anything.

"You know what this means?" He asked.

"I'm grounded?" Jackson said. His dad shook his head.

"Nope. You're going to save up and by me a new one." He stated. "Better start now."

Jackson looked at him. "How much can a stupid puffy shirt cost?"

Robbie opened a newspaper and pointed to an article. Jackson choked on his spit.

"Those shirts sure come expensive. You sure you want that? I mean, for cheaper than that I could buy you a nice Hawaiian shirt. Hula baby!" Jackson joked. Robbie stared him down.

"I want a new puffy shirt." He said, then went back upstairs.

"Dangflabit Jackson, look where you're inconsideration for others has gotten you." He said to himself, sitting back down for wrestling.

Miley came downstairs, her blond wig and Hannah clothes on. "Jackson, I…where's dad? He's usually ready before me."

"Dad had a little fashion problem he needed to take care of…" He said. Miley frowned.

"What?" She asked. "Never mind. I need some cash."

"Why? I just gave you 20 bucks yesterday. Where'd that go?" Jackson asked her, turning the TV off.

"Hey, these boots couldn't buy themselves." She said, pointing to the new black uggs she had on.

"Miles, that money was for food at the beach." He whined.

"I know, but they were just so cute. And they were for a good price. Usually these babies would cost fifty bucks, but the lady was nice." She said, thinking back…

"_Ma'am, how much are these?" Miley asked the salesperson._

"_Fifty dollars." She said without looking. She seemed to have trouble loading some boxes into the top shelf._

"_Don't you have people to do that for you?" Lily asked her. The lady looked over._

"_No, unfortunately. This is a small business on the beach. I can't afford anyone." _

_Miley thought. "My brother would be happy to help, if you'll be willing to lower the price on those shoes."_

_The lady thought. "You have yourself a deal."_

Robbie came downstairs with his mustache and suit on. "Ready Miles?"

"Ready dad." They went toward the door. "Oh, and Jackson, you have a free job at the beach for the lady who sold me these shoes."

"What?!" He yelled as the door closed.

Hannah walked off stage to Lola, who was eating donuts that were set out on the table.

"Enjoying the food?" She asked Lola, who smiled.

"Oh yeah. These donuts are jelly filled!" She squeeked. Hannah smiled excitedly.

"No way! They never put jelly filled out before!" She said, reaching for one. Before she could grab one, a voice all too familiar filled the air.

"HANNAH!" The sinus-congested voice of Tracy called.

"Tracy!" She said, hugging her. "Mwah, mwah."

" You and you're friend are coming to the party I'm holding for Avril, right?" Tracy asked, watching in digust as Lola stuffed her face with donuts. " I see you like the donuts I brought for you…"

Hannah glanced at the box. "Oh, yeah, thanks." She said smiling. "We'll be there."

The nasally girl smiled. "Good. I can't wait. See you then." She said, then walked away.

Lola looked at Hannah. "We're going to meet the punk princess herself!!" She squeeled. Hannah squeeled too, then they looked over at Robbie Ray as he came over.

"What are you too doing? I haven't heard this much squeeling since Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl ate so much steak they couldn't crap for a week." He said. Lola stopped.

"I really didn't need to know that." She said.

"Well, what you really need to know is that we gotta go." He stated, turning and leading them out.

**((WELL, THERE'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE. I'LL WORK ON CHAPTER TWO THIS WEEK. HOPE YOU'LL COME BACK AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!))**

**--Aimee**


End file.
